Oliver X Yuki Oneshot
by ThunderClash
Summary: A V3 Oliver and V2 Yuki Kaai oneshot full of fluff and cuddles! Also based on the song "A, You're Adorable" duet by Oliver and Yuki!


**Oliver X Yuki 1.1**

(12.9Vocaloid X Vocaloid1.1)

"**A: You're Adorable!"**

"Why are you staring at Yuki?" Leon asked me

"I-I-I wasn't staring at Yuki!? I have no idea what you're talking about!" I replied, feeling heat rise in my face.

Leon rolled his eyes; "Whatever! You're _so_ into her! And plus, you're blushing—that totally gives it away!"

I shrugged and pretended to not care; "Eh. Let's go do something else. You want to go play baseball after school?" I changed the subject

Leon smirked; "I know you're just trying to change the subject!" he chimed "Now, you have to tell me why you like her."

"God no, Leon, just shut up about it, okay? Why are you so interested in my love life anyways?"

"Aha! So you do like her!" Leon laughed, pumping his fist into the air victoriously; "I knew it!"

"What? I never said anything like that!" I exclaimed

"Whatever, Oliver. You know it's true, though."

"Stop being so interested in my love life!"

"The only reasons I'm interested is; one, it annoys you, two, it's funny seeing you annoyed, three, you _usually_ don't have crushes on anyone, and four, I just want to know exactly what you see in a girl that's three grades below you!" Leon replied

I sighed; Okay, maybe Yuki _was_ three grades below me….And three years younger than me, not to mention. But so what I was in Seventh Grade and having a crush on a Fourth Grader?! There's nothing wrong with that, r-right? Never mind, you wouldn't understand. This is an "Oliver Problem". A problem only _I_ can truly understand.

Anyway, my name is Oliver, also known as Bandage Boy, Captain Oliver, and British Brat by some of my American colleagues. Yes; I live in London, England and am currently in the Seventh Grade.

I don't know how to describe myself that well, but I can try. I have longish blond hair and a sailor's jacket with a matching sailor's hat…. So what if I take the schools' uniform to the next level? Moving on now, I also have a bandage over my left eye (hence the name; Bandage Boy) and my other eye is a weird yellow color. God, please, no allusions to the Christmas Story, _please_.

I also have a pet bird names James, an American Goldfinch to be exact, that I love (too) much. James usually follows me around wherever I go, even at school. My signature "food" is olive oil (ha-ha, very funny, VocaTone, very funny.) I'm a bit of a teacher's pet, especially in English Class.

Switching topics, Yuki Kaai is a Japanese exchange student in my school. I don't know how long she's staying, but I hope for a few years. She can speak English pretty well, but is lacking on spelling and writing. So I volunteered in my English class to tutor her after school. I don't think she knows yet, though. But my teacher will probably tell Yuki's teacher to tell her.

Yuki is really cute…She's about 9 years old with black hair that's usually done up in pigtails. Her eyes are a deep brown color and she usually wears a red dress that goes down to her mid-thigh. I think her signature food is a Fuji Apple. She has a little bit of a Japanese accent, but for the most part, she does a pretty good job at disguising the accent. I don't know why, though. I think her accent sounds cute.

I'm half Japanese and half English, but you could probably never tell that I was Japanese unless I told you. I don't look anything like someone from Japan, nor do I do anything that's classified as Japanese….Though I do like baseball a lot. But that's about the only think I can think of off the top of my head.

Anyways, the final bell rang and I raced out of school to meet my best friend Leon in our usual meeting place, in front of an old oak tree in the schools' courtyard.

"Hey!" Leon greeted cheerfully

"Hey." I said back, leaning against the oak tree.

Leon is a bit older than me, maybe by a year, but we were still in the same grade. He has yellow blonde hair like mine and an electric-blue colored coat that he often wears. Leon can be a bit annoying sometimes, but I've learned to get used to him.

"Do you want to join Kaito, Big Al, Len, and I in rugby?" Leon asked "It's today, after five o'clock." He asked

"No thanks, maybe another day. I have to tutor Yuki today." I shrugged

"Tutor Yuki? You're a teacher now?!" Leon exclaimed

"Well, kind of. I volunteered to help Yuki out with her English after school today and tomorrow." I explained; "Just to tutor her, though. Nothing else, it's not like I'm using this to my advantage to get close to Yuki of anything like that."

Bloody hell, I'm such a bad liar.

"Oliver, I can see straight through that lie!" Leon giggled "You ARE a bad liar! But there's nothing wrong with being in love with a fourth grader….Unless you think making-out with a 9 year old Jap sounds good to you!" he said, exploding with laughter that could be heard for kilometers away

People and students turned their heads to look at the two of us, wondering what was so funny that Leon is almost dying about.

My head started to feel dizzy—as it usually does when I get mad, and my face started turning red.

I felt like punching Leon in the gut, but that wouldn't do me any good besides get me a detention. So I just stormed off angrily, Leon not even noticing. I pushed through the crowd of students/teachers/other random people as they watched silently. Which as the worst part of it.

I was about half a block down the road that led away from my school when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Leon, just don't talk to me. Go away, leave me alone for a while, would you?" I growled

Leon did this small "meep" sound—which is not typical Leon. I turned around to see what was wrong with him when—

Oh God, that's not Leon. It was Yuki Kaai. She was standing right behind me.

I jumped back surprise; "Yuki! I-I-I-I-I-I uhh, I umm, why ar-, but- I-I-I-I um…"

"I'm so sorry Mister Oliver-san! Did I scare you! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" Yuki trembled

"No, um, Yuki! It's okay! You're fine! And—wait, Mister Oliver-san? You can just call Oliver if you'd like."

"Oh, sorry. Oliver, aren't you supposed to teach me today at my house?" Yuki asked

I blushed; "Y-yeah."

"I can take you my house, it's not that far from here. Then you can start tutoring!"

Then Yuki and I paced along the paved street without saying another word to each other, and eventually we made it to Yuki's house.

It was just a regular 1 story white house with a red-brown roof and a cream-white door.

"This is where I'm staying at; it's my friend's house. They might be here while you tutor today, but I have my own room where you can do your stuff. But tomorrow my friend and his parents are going shopping right after school, so it's just be you and me tomorrow." Yuki said

"Okay." I responded, entering the house

She took me to her room and I pulled all my stuff from my backpack. It's what my English teacher gave me and told me it was the material to use to teach Yuki. But whatever. I don't think it'll be _that _hard to teach her ABC's.

"So, um…" I said, trying to start some kind of conversation. "Should we start with our ABC's?" I asked, it felt kind of awkward asking a fourth grader if they wanted to learn their ABC's.

"Ok. Isn't that the English alphabet? I know it a little bit." Yuki smiled

"Yeah, but instead of doing it the normal and easy way, I'm going to change it up a little bit." I giggled

"How?"

"Well, after I say a letter, you repeat it back in a sentence, using that letter. Such as-"

"Such as… _A: You're Adorable_?" she asked

"Yes! Exactly. And then I'll next the next letter and sentence, then you'll say the next letter and sentence. And so on and so forth. So, B: you're so Beautiful."

"C: you're a Cutie full of Charms~" she sang

"D: you're a Darling~" I sang back

"E: you're Exciting!"

"F: you're a Feather in my arms~"

"G, you look good to me!"

"H, you're so heavenly!" I sang, okay, it did feel good to tell her how I felt about her, even if it was in an innocent form of a Sesame Street song.

"I, you're the one I Idolize~"

"J, we're like Jack and Jill!"

"K, you're so kissable~"

"L, is the Love Light in your eyes~"

"M, N, O, P, I could go on all day!" Yuki laughed

"Q, R, S, T, alphabetically speaking—you're OK!" I giggled

"U made my life complete~"

"V means you're Very sweet!"

"W, X, Y, Z!" I ended

"It's fun to wander the alphabet with you, to tell you what you mean to me~" Yuki and I sang together

I started to laugh; I was actually having fun for once! I normally don't have this much fun, like, ever. Could this possibly be a new flower of friendship sprouting? Could it possibly ever bloom into a relationship? No, probably not, these lyrics most likely mean nothing to this sweet little girl, who is just singing them so she can get past her English class.

I looked into her eyes, and saw a spark of light. Happiness, you could say. Perhaps she did return this feeling I had for her.

Anyways, we sang the song a few more times, just for the heck of it. Each time, we sat closer and closer to each other, and the gap between our bodies declined smaller and smaller. Until we were touching, that is. Her fingertips slowly caressed the back of my hand, sending shivers up my spine. I couldn't help but to blush.

She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, I felt my heart leap. Is this real!? Was this actually happening!? If so, then I love every second of it!

Suddenly, there's a knock at the front door, Yuki jumps up and answers it, and it turns out to be her friend and his parents. I glanced at the clock, it was 5:30. I would have to leave to go back to my house, now. Crap! Why didn't that last longer!? That was the best moment of my life!

I waved goodbye to Yuki (who was occupied by her friend) and headed out the door. Tomorrow, I would come back to Yuki's house to do some more tutoring.

I went straight to my house, made myself dinner, and hopped on the computer. I checked the weather forecast for tomorrow. James chirped happily when he saw me and flew onto my shoulder, he looked at the computer screen too.

The forecast was heavy rain with a heavy thunderstorm in the low 70's.

Oh well, I hope Yuki isn't scared of storms or anything like that.

I fed James his dinner and then went to bed. I wanted to be fully refreshed for my date—I mean uh, _tutoring_ with Yuki tomorrow.

***The Next Day***

I went to school the next day and it went pretty smoothly. I avoided Leon at all costs, even though he tried to apologize to me several times. I mean, I still want to be friends with him and all, but sometimes I just need a break from him.

The last bell rang, and I escaped the school successfully. I didn't feel like meeting Leon at the spot where we always meet. I just went straight back home.

As I walked home, the wind started to pick up and the sky turned a dark grey. Small drops of cold water fell from the sky as it drizzled.

My pace increased, I wasn't really fond of getting wet. Thunder rolled in the distance, but there was no lightning yet.

When I arrived at my house, I changed clothes, fed James, fed myself, and groomed myself to the greatest extent. (Oh yeah, I looked hot)

Anyway, I then got my umbrella and trudged over to Yuki's house (which is only like, half a block from where I live. Maybe about a 5 minute walking distance)

I knocked at the door, but there was no answer. I knocked again and rang the doorbell, and waited for a minute in the pouring rain. Suddenly there was a flash of blue-ish lightning followed by a roar of thunder.

I sighed and grabbed the door handle. Fortunately for me, it was unlocked and I simply walked into Yuki's house. (Okay, it was kind of rude, but I was desperate)

"Yuki?" I called, but there was no answer, again

The house was very dark, and when I tried to turn on a light, nothing happened. In the very dim light, I found Yuki's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Y-Yuki? Are you there?"

I pressed my ear up against the door, and heard soft crying sounds coming from behind it. Should I leave? It sounds like Yuki is having an emotional problem in there. I think I should leave.

Nope, I'm going in.

I creaked the door open to Yuki's room. I saw a small figure on her bed, whimpering softly.

"Um, Yuki?"

"…..Oliver?" she answered, looking up

"Yuki?! What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked frantically

"…Well," she sniffled "my friend and his parents left to go grocery shopping, and then a big storm came…and I'm scared of big storms! A-a-and then the power went out! And w-w-w-when I tried to call them, I could find where I was going because it was so dark! So then, I just stayed in bed, not knowing what to do…."

"Aww," I purred, sitting right next to her on her bed "But I'm here now, right?"

Yuki threw her arms around me and buried her face into my chest; "I'm so scared! I felt so alone! I-I-I didn't know what to do and-"

"Shh…" I said, kissing the top of her head; "Everything will be alright…"

Yuki relaxed, until there was another large clap of thunder that seemed to shake the entire house, and then she whimpered again and held on tighter to me.

"Oliver, will you always me here to protect me from the storms…?" Yuki asked, very softly

"Of course. Forever and always." I whispered back

Yuki pulled away a little and looked into my eye; "…I love you Oliver." She whispered, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"…I love you too, Yuki. Ever since I first saw you, I have always really liked you."

She held on tighter to me; "You know what would really help?"

"What?"

"Singing the song that we were singing yesterday." She replied

I couldn't help but to smile; "Okay, you can start."

"Well, okay, _A You're Adorable_,"

**Finish**


End file.
